Categorizing SG-1
by TekeoMiona
Summary: Nyan experiences the finer side of being Dr. Jackson's assistant. Team fun fic.


**Howdy folks! I know it's been** _ **forever**_ **since I've uploaded anything on this account. Most of my stuff's been the Tremors 100 Prompts on the RV account. (and I'm behind on that too, pff) My computer kinda…shattered one day. I had everything backed up (yay Google Drive), but I can't really access most of it at the moment. So all my current works have been kinda put on hold until I buy a new computer. I am going to try to get my notes and current placement of TEST today though (my get-back-into-serious-writing Tremors story for those of you who don't know/remember), so hopefully I can get back to work on that. I may have to recruit Rumpy's help on the notes bit…I have all my story notes and outlines and stuff on OneNote, but for some reason when I try to download them onto my mum's computer, they only want to open in the Windows7 version instead of Windows10, and Windows7 doesn't support that so they WON'T open, and it's just aggravating, ugh. I can't wait to have my own computer.**

 **Also, a storm knocked out the connection at my house last Thursday, so this story is actually a couple days old. I wrote it all in my little Burt/Tyler Monster Hunters notebook (it's rad) while sitting at the park. Almost got revenge on Rumpy by having xyr upload something of mine for once, but I get access to internet today at my friend's house, so that's revenge for another day. (xe started college yesterday, I'm so proud. *cries a single tear*)**

 **Anywho, enjoy some Stargate! I've been a long time fan of this show but never written anything for it (the 'mysterious ring' in Bad Day in my Tremors drabbles thing doesn't count). But I've been rewatching random episodes lately and after reading a cool team fic by Yeahsureyoubetcha ('As We Go Along' you should check it out, it's amazing), I felt I needed to rectify that. And this had been playing in my head, so I wrote it. It's kinda rushed, the fun part didn't come out quite like I'd wanted it to (mostly because by the time I got to it, I couldn't remember one part), but it's got poor forgotten Nyan in it and it's still awesome. Promise. I approve of this message.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Stargate or its characters. They are the property of Brad Wright and Jonathon Glassner. I make no profit from this writing.**

* * *

Nyan beamed when he was handed SG-1's latest mission report. Or rather, Daniel Jackson's archeology notes and video from SG-1's latest mission. He loved being Dr. Jackson's assistant, learning about Earth culture both on Earth and other planets, other cultures entirely, and where his own people had come from. It was fascinating.

But his favourite part was cataloging the archeological finds of SG-1. He wasn't sure why. They weren't really all that different from the other SG teams. He was just partial to SG-1 he supposed.

Starting with the video, he slipped the tape into the player. Thousand-old-year ruins showed on the screen. Nyan watched intently, listening to Daniel's voice in the background read the inscriptions out loud or draw similarities to Mayan culture on Earth.

Thirty minutes into the video, Colonel O'Neill's voice sounded from the speakers, telling Daniel it was time to pack up. As always, Daniel muttered protest but complied. Nyan could tell Dr. Jackson was just happy to have more than ten minutes of exploring for once.

The video kept playing though, as Daniel filmed as much of the ruins as he could as they left the city. The team's conversation turned to random discussion and base gossip. Nyan had to hide a giggle when Major Carter brought up a new recruit's crush on Teal'c. He was alone in his office, but he had a feeling his friend would somehow know if he had laughed.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that things really got interesting. Daniel was about to put his recorder away when O'Neill suddenly let out a very loud, _"Excuse you?!"_

The camera panned to the rest of the group. O'Neill was staring at Teal'c in a slightly offended fashion.

 _"Are you saying I'm weak?"_

 _"I am not, O'Neill,"_ Teal'c replied. _"I am simply acknowledging that Jaffa are more superior in strength compared to humans."_

 _"Humans can carry wounded on their backs for miles too, ya know."_

 _"I did not say you could not."_

O'Neill's eyes narrowed and Nyan could see the colonel mentally accepting a challenge no one had really thrown out. Not initially, anyway. He could also see Teal'c becoming amused, an expression only his closest friends could catch.

 _"Alright. Daniel! Keep that thing on, this is going on the record."_ O'Neill unhooked his pack from his vest. _"How much farther to the gate?"_

 _"Approximately ten miles."_

 _"Perfect."_

 _"Are you betting on this?"_ Daniel cut in.

O'Neill exchanged glances with Teal'c. _"Sure, why not. How much?"_

 _"50."_

 _"Why are you getting a say in this?"_

 _"Because you owe me $25."_

 _"… Right."_

Carter laughed. _"Okay, so if Colonel O'Neill can carry Daniel from here to the gate without stopping, he gets $25_ and _wipes out his debt with Daniel."_

 _"Wait, no stops?"_ O'Neill protested.

 _"Jaffa warriors will sometimes go a full day carrying their friends with no chance for rest,"_ Teal'c remarked simply.

O'Neil huffed at the jibe. Carter took his pack and Daniel's camera, fixing them in its sights.

 _"How come I have to play the wounded soldier?"_

 _"Good practice,"_ Carter shrugged. _"I mean, you do die a_ lot _."_

Teal'c grunted in agreement and Nyan struggled to hold in another laugh. Daniel sighed and hopped onto O'Neill's back, who grunted under the weight.

 _"You know, I don't_ actually _die all that often. A lot of those times were just injuries or you guys_ thinking _I was dead."_

 _"Still counts, Danny boy."_

 _"I do believe the next ten miles on O'Neill's back will be the safest you have been in a long time, Daniel Jackson,"_ Teal'c said, sounding almost curious about that fact.

Carter and O'Neill both nearly collapsed with laughter, and although the camera was shaking in Carter's hands, Nyan could see Daniel open and close his mouth in dissent.

 _"Okay, okay, seriousness now,"_ O'Neill said. _"I've got a bet to win."_

The camera went black for a few seconds before Major Carter's face reappeared. She turned the camera around and Nyan saw the Stargate in the distance.

 _"So we've been walking for about three hours, we're a mile from the gate, and,"_ Carter turned to walk backwards, aiming the camera at Teal'c, O'Neill, and Daniel, still on O'Neill's back. _"our contestants are still going strong. Anything you wanna say to the folks at home?"_

 _"I believe there are some little people to thank,"_ O'Neill mused jokingly.

Daniel grinned and waved at the camera. _"Hi, mom!"_

Teal'c's eyebrow rose. _"I do not understand, Daniel Jackson. Did your parents not die when you were a child?"_

Silence fell on the video and Nyan's good mood dropped slightly. Teal'c hadn't meant any harm in his comment, but the death of his parents was always a sore subject for Daniel.

 _Way to kill the moment, T,"_ O'Neill said.

Daniel didn't too upset though. He smiled at Teal'c's apologetic look. _"It's just a joke on Earth. If you're on TV, you say hi to your mom. It's fun."_

Teal'c still looked confused. _"Your mother will not see this video. Would it not be more appropriate to speak to Nyan? He will see it."_

Daniel laughed. _"Let's all say hi to Nyan then."_

Carter situated the camera to get all four of them in the frame. Nyan blushed as they all waved and called out a cheerful, _"Hi, Nyan!"_ Or, in Teal'c's ever proper case, _"Greetings."_

 _"Don't be getting' a big head from this,"_ O'Neill added.

 _"Shut up, Ja- JACK!"_ Daniel yelped and tightened his grip around O'Neill's shoulders as the joker pretended to tip over the edge of the ravine they were walking on. _"Don't do that!"_

O'Neill smirked. _"I'm just being realistic, Daniel. Carrying a wounded person makes you tired."_

Daniel glared vengefully at the back of O'Neill's head. Nyan guessed what was going to happen before Daniel's hands clamped over his friend's eyes.

O'Neill shouted at the sudden blindness. _"Daniel! Let go!"_ he complained as he bumped into a tree. Teal'c steadied him with a hand but seemed uninterested in free his sight.

 _"I'm panicking, Jack. It's only realistic,"_ Daniel mocked.

Nyan caught a final curse from the colonel before the tape ended for good. He sat back in his chair and smiled. Yeah, he definitely liked cataloging SG-1's adventures best. At the very least, they were never boring.


End file.
